Snake Sakura
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: In a surprise attack by unknown forces Sakura is turned into a half snake. After which she is taken from kohona. Story skips ahead eight years and then shows lots of flashbacks. SakuraxOC SasukexOC NarutoxHinita


**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself?**

**Heads up in the beginning Sakura is twelve and then I skip eight years. Of course this means lots of flashbacks.**

"…" **Talking**

'…' **Thinking**

** … Telpathithy**

** … Snake talk**

**Sakura the Renagade**

Sakura screamed as her legs and lower torso were ripped off her body. This massive monster was devouring her body, when just a few minutes ago she and the rest of the chunnin were celebrating their graduation. Then this massive snake accompanied by two pairs of dinosaurs (a pair of Tyrannosaurs and a pair of Spinosaurus) came out of the woods and attacked. Most of the chunnins and Jounnins were preoccupied by the four dinosaurs to handle snakey, who went straight for Sakura. It removed her legs and was currently chewing on them, and just before she passed out from blood loss, she asked, "Why now Lord? Why do I have to die when I could do so much more?" The snake stopped chewing on her legs and lower torso, and moved over to its mortally wounded prey. So you want to live? ,said a voice. But the strange thing was she heard the voice in her head. 'What type of stupid question is that of course I want to live!' ,Sakura screamed mentally. Good. This should only take a second. There will be a little pain then it will be over. ,said the voice. Then Sakura felt an ungodly pain where her lower torso use to be. She howled in pain and everyone stopped and turned to the scene between Sakura and the snake.

Sakura forced her eyes open, before sitting up. Her eyes widend in amazement. From the point where her torso was bitten off was a snake-like tail that extended for fifty feet. Her 'belly' was a dirty orange with bits of pink between the segments. She twisted herself so the top of the tail was visible and gaped. It was intresting shade of bluish green, in fact it was a wintery mint, with shades of brown and forest green mixed in. She reached out to touch the upper tail, a bit hesitant for she feared it would dissappear if it did. But it didn't and her hand landed on a soft but firm scale. But before she could wonder what she had become, Sakura was knocked unconscious by an invisible fist.

Naruto stood over the half-snake he just knocked out, and pulled out a kunni. To say he was pissed would be putting it lightly, he was infuriated, this creature had the courage to make it's head look like Sakura's torso. He was going to kill it and almost did when Sasuke stopped him. "Let go of my hand asshole! I'm going to kill it and no one will change my mind!" ,Naruto said angerly. Sasuske glared, "Then I guess you'll kill Sakura to 'save' her? Didn't you notice that there was only one snake to start with and now there's one full and one Half-breed? Or were you being too much of a dobe to notice?" Naruto dropped the kuuni, only to regret it as two somethings lifted him and Sasuke into the air and threw them to the side, as if the two boys were rag-dolls. 'Damn it! I forgot all about the dinosaurs!' ,Naruto cursed as the female (he could tell because she didn't have as much color to her skin as the other) Spinosaurus lifted Sakura up into her arms before throwing the half-snake's limp body onto it's back, but in a way so that the girl was slung in front of the fin. Then they disappeared into the forest and became the subject of myth.

Eight Years Later…

Sakura's eyes shot open, she had that same dream again. The one about the night she became this creature. She no longer bothered with pants and wore a special armor over her torso. Over the past few years her body matured and she developed a very full chest. Yet no one else knew that most of her shirts and other attire was actually made of her sheded skin. The one she was wearing now consisted of the same Wintery green armor that made up her back, was shaped like her old top except for the where her breast created a veiw straightt into the valley between her breast. If she had legs there was no doubt in her mind that she would be at least six feet tall, but instead she was over a hundred feet long. She had a backpack where she kept her money, First Aid kit, a scale cleaning kit, and a shower kit, that was all she carried when she went out on trips out of town with her new friends. The memories of waking up surround by several half-snakes and other half-humans were some of most intresting movements of her life.

Flashback: Eight years ago…

Shapes danced before her eyes, but she could make out a brunnet, two black haired people, blond, a red head and a green haired person. Is she alive? ,asked the blond. "Naruto I'm going to kill you" ,Sakura threatened. "Who the hell is Naruto?" ,asked the blond. It was girl's voice, and then her vision cleared. The green haired girl had green skin and two green tentacles sticking out of her long flowing mane. The blond was a girl but like Sakura she had a tail instead of legs. But there were two brunets instead of one. One was a man, the other was a woman, both in their early twenties, and both had wings. "Who are you?" ,asked Sakura. "I'm Akira." ,the blond thumbed to herself, "The Twi'ilk with the green hair is Isis Lok', and the Dragoons are Raptor, Reigne, and Tim? Wait a minute where did Mr. Trigger Happy go?" "I'm right here! Oh and here's the other member of our ragtag group, Ace, who I think you already met." ,said a male dragoon as a massive snake followed him out of an adjacent room. The snake transformed and reveiled a tan boy about her age with black hair and an even blacker tail. "I see your felling better." ,He grinned sliding over to her. "Why did something hap…" ,she paused as the memory of the attack came back. Her eyes narrowed as her blood began to boil. "You nearly kill me, kidnap, and then expect me to warm up to you!" ,Sakura snapped. Akira grabbed her before she could hurt anyone. "Actually we saved you from a blond haired ninja who was going to kill you." ,Akira explained. Sakura's eyes softend, and then she burst into tears. 'Naruto actually was going to kill me? Everyone must think I'm dead. Now I have nowhere to go!' Sakura thought. "Where am I going to go now,Sakura screamed. Ace rushed over to her and said, "You can stay here with us" Sakura looked up into his eyes, "Really?" she asked. Ace smirked and replied, "I don't see why not. Besides I think Tim needs to strung up by the neck." ,He turned to Akira, "Sis why don't you get Sakura some threads and show her around?" 'Sis? Akira is his sister?' ,Sakura gasped mentally. "Come on Sakura I'll show you your room." Akira said waving for Sakura to follow, and so Sakura followed her to the door. "You ready to do a bit of shoppin'?" ,Akira said with a grin as her blue tail wagged fiercly. "Sure." ,Sakura paused, "I take it you aren't allowed to do this often?" Akira brushed a loose strand out of her face and sighed, "No I don't. Usually I take my shedded skin and give it to Isis to make into tops and what not." Sakura shook her head, "Shedded skin?" ,she asked in confusion. Akira sighed, "I'll explain on the way." She opened the door and slid outside Sakura followed, using her tail to close the door. The village outside was full of half snakes, and other half human creatures, some were chillin, others were shopping, and to Sakura's amazement, some were making out in the street. Akira gave the love makers a death glare, causing them to scatter. She turned to Sakura, "Back to what you asked before we left, our kind shed our skin as we grow but only our lower half. In fact I'm starting to molt a little." ,Akira raised her tail a little and showed Sakura a spot of loose skin. "Eewww." ,Sakura cried. Sakura's jaw dropped as the market place came into view. People of all races, species, and gender were here. 'This place has more color than a Kalidoscope!' She thought in amazement. But Akira was even more amazed at Sakura's new found intrest in expensive weapons, though she couldn't argue, Sakura didn't have naturaly thick armor like hers, weapons would have to protect her tail and where her vitals would be eventually. In the end she bought a wetsuit and a large fin to attach to the tip of her tail, and a spike and armor set that ran along her dorsal. "Whadda think?" ,Sakura asked as she came in the front door, wearing her spinal attachment, a blue and silver top, with black biker gloves. Ace rubbed his eyes and grinned, "You know we could always visit your OLD village, just for the hell of it." Sakura shook her head, "I have no intention of going back till I can fight back." Ace nodded in agreement, "Okay, your training starts tommarow

END FLASHBACK

Today was the day she would return to Kohona and she was bringing her new 'family' with her.At the moment though she was tending to her eight feet of red hair. God Damn it! ,she hissed in snake tounge (A/N: I forgot to add this but she also has fangs and a forked tounge) There is too much damn hair! I let get to far out of hand! But I'll fix that problem soon. She grabbed a pair of scissors and sheered off three feet of it. She ran her claws down the length of her hair, Much better! Humm… What to do now? Maybe I'll go see what Isis is up to. ,she scooted down the hallway and saw Isis waiting outside Tim's door. "Mornin' Sakura, did you have a good sleep?" ,Isis asked. Her Leki' (tenticals) were moving vissiously, she was pissed. Sakura grinned, "Yeah I did." Sakura brushed her bangs out of her face and chuckled, "What did Tim do this time?" Isis gave her an, are-you-stupid-or-just-ignorant? Look, before saying, "What does he usually do?" Then Sakura noticed the splashes of paint on Isis's body. "Other than the paintballs you ready to visit my old village?" ,Sakura asked for she had already packed the night before. "Yeah I will be, as soon as I get you know who out of his room!" The green skinned woman pounded on the door again, "Tim get out here NOW!"

After everyone was up and packed, the trip was fairly short. Though that was probably because Isis rode Akira's tail with Tim and Raptor and Reigne flew above the group, and that they covered a large distance in a short period of time. Unfortunatly that did not stop Tim from driving Akira and Isis to the point of punching him. Finally about two hours after they left Sakura heard a famillar voice. "Okay how is it since Sakura died that I get stuck with all the blame, and your declared a hero!" ,said a voice. 'Defenintly Naruto.' ,Sakura sighed mentally some things never change. She tapped Ace's shoulder and nodded down a beaten path. "Whatever you say Sakura." ,he shrugged. Sakura slid gracefully her newest set of spinal tail armor (It was a series of hexagonal Titanium plates with spikes sticking out above her spine made of a dimond and titanium composite, all painted to match her colors) shining in the bright summer sun. As they came across a clearing Sakura noticed Naruto's anger hit it's peak. "But the one thing I'll never forget is that monster eating Sakura and throwing up a snake that turned into her! You can't tell me you didn't see that. If you didn't then your as blind as you are gay." ,Naruto paused, "Besides unlike you I've already asked Hinita to my wife!" Sakura gasped, before she became infuriated. 'Naruto. If you do that girl wrong I'm gonna pound you to a pulp. She's too kind for you for one! And two what will you do if she became like me? Will you try to kill her too?' ,Inner Sakura screamed. 'Even though you have a point shut-up.' ,Sakura told her violent side. Sakura they're coming. ,Ace warned her. Then Sasuke pulled open the bushes and cam face to face with the Red head. Even with all the changes she had undergone since he last saw her, he could still recognized her and asked, "Sakura?"

Sorry but I had to stop it there. And just so you know Sakura is 20 years old give or take and Ace is 21 by only five months and if anyone is brave enough to try and draw Snake Sakura or any of the other characters in this fanfic here are their bios:

**Ace (Of Spades)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Height(when standing straight): 6'9"**

**Length: 110 ft**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: dark brown**

**Skin Tail color: Torso: Tan. Tail on the top is jet black. Belly is pure white. Has a single Black Spade pointing upward on his back, hince his name.**

**Bio: After turning Sakura into a creature like him, he starts to lust for her and fuels his desire for her body. This was enhanced as he watched the flat-chested girl become a full blown hotty. But he also has a love of high powered cars and broad swords. He's also a known prankster one who's much better at pranking than Naruto. (though he is not any where near as good as Tim who invented the Sexy Jutsu.)**

**Akira:**

**Gender: Female**

**Age 19**

**Height(When sitting up right): 5'4"**

**Tail length: 99 ft.**

**Eyes: Blue with slitted pupils**

**Hair length and color: Blond going down to her waist **

**Skin and tail colors: Torso is a golden tan. Tail: On the top its brown and copper; Belly: Yellow **

**Figure in full human form (details about face arms and torso remain the same as a half snake): She has a slightly thin yet angular face, short nose thin eyebrows and Almond shaped eyes, atop a slightly tall neck. She has a noticeable but not extreme build on her hourglass figure, she stands about 5'6" her legs making up most that hight(this only applies to her human form. If you draw her you must include both!). She has Slightly large breast but hers are not quiet as large as Sakura's. She usually wears a pair of blue-jean shorts, an "I see stupid people" T-shirt, a pair of biker gloves (you know the ones where your palm is protected but your fingers and thumbs aren't) and a pair of flight goggles she wears around her neck.**

**Bio: She's basicly the most second most dangerous girl in the world. She loves sharp and lethal weapons, and unfortunately grenades and high powered rifles. She would love to neuter the idiot who came up with Kakashi's favorite book(lets just say Tim had a copy and on the third page in was her in all her naked glory in HUMAN form (which I'll get that story later on) taking on a thousand demons), and if she caught him, she'd give Jyira another excuse to go to the woman's bathhouse. She is also a good joker. She also enjoys time with her friends Sakura, Isis, and Tim, but after meeting Sasuke, Akira relizes that her life is about to go crazy. Though he'll make the first move on her. (don't worry Akire will be in her full human form when her and Sasuke do it! Same with Sakura and Ace. Oh hell I said too much. Oh well.)**

**Those are the only Bios I'm doing for this chapter. If any of you are brave enough to answer my challenge, send me your drawings and I'll tell you how close you are to how I pictured them. And if you liked my story please review! Cause if you don't I'll unleash my army of twenty thousand rabid -werewolves on you! **


End file.
